


Reflection

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Parenting, Clothes Pronouns, De nouveaux tags viendront par la suite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fairy Tail LGBT, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Gay Male Character, M/M, Panic Attacks, Propos Homophobe, Romance, Scars/cicatrice, Sujet lourd, WARNING: description de violence, WWTDP, Week 3, famille - Freeform, mention de violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: Semaine 3 de "When we take different path"





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Reflections  
> Day two: Family  
> Day three and five: Pronouns/Clothes  
> Day four: Masks/Hiding  
> 

_“Do you ever want to lose weight, but weight doesn’t want to lose you?”_

 

Orga poussa un soupir en fixant le miroir face à lui.

Il était vêtu d’un simple boxer et pour le moment cela semblait être le seul vêtement dans lequel il voulait bien se trouver. Tout semblait être un peu trop à l’étroit sur lui en ce moment. Les t-shirts un peu trop courts, les pantalons un peu trop serrés. Il savait qu’il avait prit un peu de poids, pas nécessairement de graisse, mais énormément de muscles, d’autant plus qu’il avait intensifié ses entraînements. Et si au début cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée, aujourd’hui il remettait son jugement en question.

-Est-ce que je suis trop gros ?

Les paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche sans qu’il n’y fasse vraiment attention, un peu comme si il se parlait lui-même, pourtant cela eut pour don d’attirer le regard de Rufus, qui dos à lui, se peignait soigneusement les cheveux.

-Pardon ? s’étonna Rufus.

Orga posa ses prunelles sur son compagnon à travers le miroir. La différence entre leur corps était drastique, Rufus était plus mince, le corps élancé et gracieux à la fois. Orga savait pertinemment que certaines personnes ne se gênaient pas pour faire parcourir leur regard sur le corps de son compagnon. Et bien qu’il en éprouvait une certaine jalousie, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le monde semblait graviter autour de Rufus.

-Est-ce que je suis trop gros ? Répéta l’homme.

-J’ai bien compris ce que tu as demandé Orga mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre d’où est-ce que tu sors une question pareil.

Le Chasseur de Dieu se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de finalement s’éclipser de la salle de bain, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Laisse tomber, c’était juste une pensée inutile. Je vais m’entraîner, on se voit tout à l’heure.

Rufus n’eut le temps de rien dire que la silhouette de son partenaire avait déjà disparu, le laissant ainsi, confus sur la petite scène qu’il venait de se passer.

* * *

 

Rufus était une personne intelligente. Ceci avait été prouvé plus d’une fois et Orga avait toujours admirer cela chez lui. Cette capacité d’analyser chaque situation et d’y apporter une solution quasi immédiate. Ou encore le fait que son esprit était assez vif pour démanteler chaque complexité que pouvait comporter une magie afin de pouvoir la reproduire sans oublier le moindre détail.

Mais parfois, comme aujourd’hui, Orga se demandait que pouvait bien faire Rufus avec lui alors que si il le voulait, il pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds. Et il savait que ce mode de penser était idiot. Rufus l’aimait et s’assurer de le lui répéter chaque jour, et il le croyait dur comme fer. Cependant ce matin là alors qu’il observait Rufus reproduire un sort qu’il avait trouvé dans un livre ancien, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il était stupide et ne méritait pas sa place au côté d’une personne aussi formidable que le Mage Mémoriel.

* * *

 

Orga avait toujours été terrifié à l’idée de blesser quelqu’un qu’il aimait. En l’occurrence Rufus, puisqu’il était celui qui partageait sa vie. Alors, lorsque lors d’une cession d’entraînement il avait porté un coup un peu trop puissant à l’épaule de son compagnon et que celui-ci c’était retrouvé à s’échouer sur le sol sous la force du choc, Orga avait perdu tout ses moyens.

Objectivement, Rufus n’était pas grièvement blesser, il aurait sans doute l’épaule douloureuse pour quelques jours mais rien de plus. Pourtant Orga s’était rué vers lui comme si le monde venait de s’effondrer, se confondant dans ses excuses et son inquiétude à savoir si son compagnon allait bien. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un entraînement se terminait ainsi et cela ne serait sans doute pas le dernier, mais la panique de Orga avait soulevé quelques questions dans l’esprit futé de Rufus. Jamais n’avait-il vue autant de peur dans les yeux de son compagnon.

* * *

 

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis le petit incident de la cession d’entraînement et Rufus ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait définitivement avec son partenaire. Orga semblait l’éviter tout en restant proche de lui. Le rendu était plutôt ridicule et quelque peu déconcertant. Orga veillait à adresser la parole à Rufus que très rarement et limiter les contacts mais il refusait de rester à plus d’un mètre de lui.

Rufus avait bien tenté de le confronter sur la chose mais à chaque fois qu’une occasion semblait se présenter à lui, il y avait toujours une urgence qui venait interférer. Et Rufus était beaucoup de chose, mais la patience ne faisait pas parti de ses qualités. Alors en rentrant à leur domicile ce soir là, la première chose qu’il fit, fut d’emmener Orga vers le canapé et il réclama ses cuisses en s’y posant dessus, coinçant ses jambes de part et d’autre de son compagnon, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire.

Orga le regarda, surpris, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le déloger et Rufus prit ceci pour une petite victoire.

-Bien, vas-tu enfin me dire quel est le problème, ou je vais devoir deviner ? _Demanda Rufus._

Le blond croisa des bras, montrant ainsi sa détermination à ne pas vouloir laisser cette discussion sur le côté, une nouvelle fois. Il observa Orga détourner du regard, une moue clairement réprobatrice s’emparant de son visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Répliqua l’homme._

-Oh mais ce n’est pas un problème, je peux éclaircir les choses pour toi si tu veux. Il y a deux semaines tu m’as demandé si tu étais « gros », je n’ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer que tu es parti. Quelques jours plus tard alors que je pratiquais de la magie, tu m’observais d’une drôle de manière comme si j’étais une sorte de bête de foire. Et puis récemment après l’incident à l’entraînement, c’est à peine si tu veux bien me toucher, alors vas-y crache le morceau Orga parce que je ne vais pas lâcher l’affaire, _s’exclama Rufus._

Un silence lourd pris place dans la petite pièce mais Rufus resta dans sa position et sur le même état d’esprit. Il voulait savoir ce qui n’allait pas avec son partenaire, parce qu’il savait que si les choses continuaient ainsi, il finirait par exploser. Cela avait été difficile pour lui de voir Orga s’éloigner de lui peu à peu, d’autant plus qu’il n’en connaissait pas les raisons.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, Orga glissa ses bras autour de Rufus et amena son torse contre le sien, collant ainsi leur corps. Il positionna la tête du blond contre son épaule avant de reposer sa joue contre le haut de son crâne. Rufus eut un petit sourire tandis qu’il posait sa main à plat sur la poitrine accessible de Orga. Ils avaient beaux vivre ensemble et partager le même lit, ce simple petit contact lui avait terriblement manqué.

-Tu vas croire que je suis stupide si je te disais réellement ce qui me passe en tête…Merde même moi je me trouve stupide.

-Orga, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire et que jamais je ne penserai quelque chose comme ça.

Orga poussa un soupir, se sentant complètement idiot d’avoir laissé les choses en arriver jusque là.

-Je...j’ai parfois l’impression que je ne te mérite pas.

À cela, Rufus se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir voir correctement son compagnon. Il était prêt à protester les propos qu’il venait d’entendre mais Orga fut plus rapide que lui.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire d’accord ? Je sais que c’est complètement ridicule de penser comme ça, parce que je t’aime et je sais que tu m’aimes mais...parfois ce genre de pensées ne me quittent pas. Je te regarde et je me rends compte à quel point tu es magnifique, à quel point tu as tout pour toi, à quel point tout ce que tu fais est incroyable et j’ai cette impression que je fais tâche dans ce tableau. Comme si je t’empêchais d’aller au-delà de la où tu te trouves actuellement. Et je me sens stupide, énorme et monstrueux. Je vois comment les autres te regardent, un peu comme si tu étais le putain de soleil et comment ils me regardent, comme si j’allais les écraser au moindre mouvement.

Rufus sentit son coeur se serrait suite à cette confession. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que les tracas de son partenaire soient aussi profonds. Il porta ses mains sur les joues du plus grand, caressant tendrement la peau sous ses doigts alors qu’il laissait un petit sourire rassurant prendre place sur ses traits.

-Orga… Tu es très bien exactement comme tu es. Tes formes, tes mots, tes défauts, ta force, tes pensées. Tu n’es ni horrible ni monstrueux, encore moins énorme, stupide ou inutile. Tu es toi et pour moi c’est ce qu’il y a de plus important, mon coeur.

Le blond savait que Orga était prêt à défaire ses propos, alors il posa simplement ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon pour un doux baiser avant de poser son front contre le siens.

-Je suis déjà à mon maximum auprès de toi. Je ne veux pas être avec qui que ce soit d’autre. Tu es celui que je veux, et ce même si tu sembles penser que je mérite mieux, peu importe ce que cela veut dire d’ailleurs. Je t’aime et toutes ces peurs que tu ressens, tout ces doutes sont irrationnels. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, tu resteras toujours la perfection incarnée à mes yeux.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez du Chasseur de Dieu, et il sentit le corps sous lui, se détendre considérablement. Comme si les mots que venaient de prononcer Rufus étaient exactement ce que voulait entendre Orga pour finalement calmer les nerfs qui lui pesaient depuis plusieurs jours.

-Je t’aime... _Fut tout ce que réussi à dire Orga._

Ils restèrent dans les bras de l’un et l’autre pendant un long moment, rattrapant la chaleur dont ils avaient manqué ces derniers jours. Rufus savait pertinemment que les doutes de Orga reviendrait à un moment, après tout cela n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se trouvaient dans une situation similaire à celle-ci, mais Rufus se promit que la prochaine fois que cela arriverait, il serait là pour rassurer à nouveau son compagnon et lui faire comprendre qu’il était parfait comme il était.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus réalise que Sabertooth est une famille pour lui, s'en suit une discussion sensible avec Orga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Family

_“Family: a group of people who are related to each other”_

 

Il arrivait que, parfois, Rufus se demandait pour quelle raison il faisait encore parti de Sabertooth.

Lorsque la guilde était sous le joug de Jiemma, c’était plutôt par crainte de représailles. Plus tard quand Sting avait repris le flambeau, c’était par loyauté envers le jeune homme et la promesse de meilleurs jours.

Mais récemment il n’était plus certain d’avoir une raison valable de rester dans le coin. Après tout, il avait tout à fait conscience que où qu’il aille Orga le suivrait alors ce n’était pas comme si il avait réellement quelque chose à gagner en restant ou à perdre en partant.

Pourtant il se retrouvait à faire acte de présence chaque jour, à converser avec chacun des membres et ce même si il savait qu’à la fin de la journée il rentrerait avec un vêtement déchiré ou un bleu suspect quelque part sur son corps, parce que Sting prenait le fait de prendre Fairy Tail pour exemple, bien trop au pied de la lettre.

Le plus étrange dans tout ceci était que Rufus n’arrivait pas à trouver la force d’être en colère, ou même un tant soit peu exaspéré par les bêtises de ses compagnons. Il rentrait toujours chez lui, un peu plus confus, essayant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il acceptait de rester auprès d’eux.

Et la réponse lui vint de la plus étrange des manières, lors d’un après-midi où il avait décidé, avec Orga, de passer à la guilde et de profiter de l’ambiance joviale.

* * *

 

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la raison pour laquelle Sting était venu s’asseoir à côté de lui en premier lieu, mais cela devait bien faire une heure qu’il écoutait le Maître de la guilde parler. Il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire à part hocher occasionnellement de la tête ou laisser quelques petits commentaires ici et là, Sting ne lui laissait le temps pour rien d’autre de toute façon.

Et Rufus se demanda brièvement où se trouvait Orga, car des deux, il était étonnement celui qui était le plus apte à avoir ce genre d’interaction avec l’un des membres de la guilde. Il était bien plus ouvert et plus passionné que Rufus, qui lui préférait largement un bon livre.

-...Et donc tout ça pour dire que je pense avoir de la Mephobie.

À cela Rufus fronça des sourcils et décida de prêter un peu plus attention à ce que le Chasseur de Dragon lui racontait.

-Pardon ? _Demanda Rufus, la confusion se lisant clairement sur son visage._ De la Mephobie ? Je n’ai pas le souvenir d’avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet ni en avoir entendu parler.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas c’est quoi ? Tu n’es pas censé être l’intello de la famille ? _s’indigna Sting_.

-Je n’ai pas la science infuse Sting. Je ne suis ni un dictionnaire, ni une encyclopédie. Tu vas devoir m’éclairer la dessus mon ami.

Sting roula des yeux et poussa un soupir exagérer.

-Serieux, parfois je me demande de quelle planète tu viens. C’est la peur d’être tellement géniale que la race humaine n’arrive pas à le supporter et que tout le monde meurt.

Rufus resta un petit moment silencieux, imprégnant les mots qu’il venait d’entendre, dans son esprit.

Premièrement, il était quasiment certain que Sting venait d’inventer ce concept.

Deuxièmement, il était à soixante-dix pourcent sûr qu’on ne pouvait pas trouver un égo plus développé que celui de Sting.

Et troisièmement, il avait la certitude que Sting était un idiot et que le fait que la guilde soit encore sur pied relevait du miracle.

Le Mage Mémoriel ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Sting, se levant simplement de son siège pour partir à la recherche de Orga.

-Rogue ! _Interpella Rufus._

Il vit le brun se tournait vers lui, un air curieux peint sur le visage.

-Il faut que tu t’occupes de l’idiot de la famille. Il commence à dire des âneries bien plus grosse que lui.

Rufus perçu le petit sourire de Rogue tandis que la voix indignée et boudeuse de Sting lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Il aurait dût commencer à comprendre les choses à partir de ce moment là, pourtant la réalité ne l’avait frappé que bien plus tard.

* * *

 

Rufus n’avait pas pu se rendre bien loin dans la recherche de son compagnon, Minerva ayant décider de faire son apparition dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme semblait quelque peu troublée, ce qui était une vue assez rare quand on connaissait à quel point son caractère était explosif. Il avait envisagé pendant un petit instant de faire comme si il n’avait rien vue et continuer son chemin, mais plus ses yeux observaient les traits de la jeune femme, plus il sentait le peu de résolution qu’il avait s’effondrer. Poussant un soupir il avait finit par décider de rejoindre la demoiselle.

-Tout va bien Minerva ?

La brune leva les yeux vers lui, l’air surprise avant que son visage ne s’assombrisse à nouveau.

-Oui je vais bien, ne t’en fait pas.

Le blond poussa un soupir et s’installa face à la demoiselle.

-Si tout va bien alors pourquoi tu sembles prête à tuer quelqu’un ?

Il vit Minerva le foudroyer du regard, et à une autre époque il aurait sans doute ressentit de la peur mais aujourd’hui, il lutta simplement contre le fait de laisser un petit rire lui échapper, parfaitement conscient que Minerva ne tenterait rien contre lui. Quelques minutes de silence s’installèrent avant qu’un soupir ne se fasse entendre.

-Il y a un gamin qui m’a demandé aujourd’hui ce que cela faisait d’être adulte.

A nouveau un silence, et Rufus compris que la jeune femme attendait sans doute de savoir si elle avait son attention ou non.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

Des rougeurs prirent place sur les joues de brune tandis que son regard se posait sur un point à côté de Rufus.

-Je lui ai dit qu’être adulte c’était un peu comme...regarder les deux côtés de la route avant de traverser et d’ensuite se faire heurter par un avion. Je ne sais pas si le petit a compris ce que je voulais dire il avait plutôt l’air confus...mais sa mère m’a dit de rester loin de son fils dorénavant. Pourtant je suis pratiquement sur de n’avoir rien dit de déplacer ou de choquant. J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Rufus résista au petit rire qui menacer de faire irruption à tout moment. De toutes les choses à laquelle il s’était attendu, cela n’en faisait définitivement pas parti.

-Uh...tu n’as rien fait de mal...mais lorsqu’un enfant te pose ce genre de questions, tu es censée répondre quelque chose comme… c’est beaucoup de responsabilité et qu’il faut qu’il profite de sa jeunesse de la meilleure des manières afin d’être un adulte digne de ce nom..Et non pas essayer de lui faire comprendre que ça craint et qu’il va souhaiter être encore un enfant pendant le reste de ses jours.

Un petit air de réalisation prit place sur les traits de la brune, alors qu’un petit « oh » lui échappait des lèvres.

-Je vois...je suppose que ce que tu essaies de dire c’est que j’ai été trop brusque avec lui.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et appuya sa joue contre sa main, dont le bras était posé sur la table.

-J’aurai aimé avoir ta capacité de raisonnement. Cela m’aurait évité bien des ennuis inutiles..Mais bon je suppose que ce genre de personne il n’ en existe qu’une par famille. Autrement cette guilde n’aurait pas de membre aussi désastreux.

Un petit rire s’échappa de ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne se lève de sa place.

-Merci Rufus, oh et maintenant que j’y pense, Orga m’a dit de te faire part du fait qu’il allait vers la colline près de la guilde pour s’entraîner. Il a préciser que tu pouvais le rejoindre si tu en avais envie. Il a vue que tu discutais avec Sting alors il n’a pas voulu vous interrompre.

Rufus hocha de la tête, et après avoir remercier la jeune femme, il entreprit de se rendre à l’endroit indiqué.

_« Tu n’es pas censé être l’intello de la famille ? »_

_« Il faut que tu t’occupes de l’idiot de la famille. »_

_« … Ce genre de personne il n’en existe qu’une par famille. »_

Les morceaux du puzzle commençaient à se placer dans sa tête et sans trop savoir pourquoi sa gorge se noua.

* * *

Il arriva à la petite colline bien plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Perdu dans ses pensées, c’était à peine si il s’était rendu compte du chemin qu’il avait fait. Il retrouva Orga assit près d’un arbre, une bouteille d’eau à la main. Lorsque le géant le vit arriver, il fut accueillit par un sourire tandis que l’homme faisait un peu de place près de lui pour que Rufus puisse s’y installer. Le blond profita du calme présent, laissant la brise jouer sur sa peau et le soleil le réchauffer un peu. L’hiver n’allait pas tarder à rentrer et cette chaleur aller lui manquer.

-Orga ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes à Sabertooth ?

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le regard curieux du jeune homme sur lui. Il ne s’était clairement pas attendu à ce que Rufus ne lui pose ce type de question.

-Parce que Sabertooth est ma famille, que tu t’y trouves également en son sein et que ma place n’est tout simplement pas ailleurs.

La réponse avait été dite de manière si naturel, qu’il fallut un moment à Rufus pour comprendre le réel sens derrière les mots.

Famille.

Encore et toujours ce même mot.

-J’ai entendu ce mot plusieurs fois cette après midi, et je l’ai même prononcé une fois. Et voilà que tu l’utilises à nouveau. J’ai l’impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose d’important Orga. _S'exprima_ _Rufus, la voix basse._

-De quel mot parles-tu ?

-Du mot « Famille ». Depuis quand utilisons-nous ce genre de terme pour décrire nos camarades ?

-Hé bien je dirai depuis que Sting a décidé de remettre Sabertooth sur pied ! Il a su instauré de la confiance et…

-Je ne posais pas réellement la question dans ce sens là, _coupa Rufus,_ Ce que je veux dire c’est...Nous sommes censés être des camarades de guilde, alors pourquoi est-ce que nous nous retrouvons à utiliser le mot « famille », comme si c’était la chose la plus normal au monde ? Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ?

Un petit silence prit place, et Rufus savait que Orga prenait simplement son temps afin de lui donner une réponse adéquate. Il avait sans doute compris que quelque chose de profond se cachait derrière ce questionnement. Et puis finalement le Mage de la Foudre poussa un petit soupir, comme pour évacuer le stress qu’il commençait à ressentir avant de laisser libre court à quelques mots.

-Cela n’a rien d’étrange pour moi. Chacun d’entre eux est ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi, parce qu’ils ne m’ont pas jugé quand j’ai intégré cette guilde. Et ce depuis le tout début, et plus particulièrement après Sting. Ils ne me regardent pas comme une bête de foire parce que je suis trop grand ou trop large. Ils ne s’enfuient pas à toutes jambes lorsque j’élève un peu la voix ou que j’utilise ma magie. Ils ne m’ont pas traité de « monstre » ou « de bon à rien », quand ils ont appris que j’étais homosexuel et que je t’avais pour compagnon.

Rufus posa ses yeux sur son partenaire, le coeur serrait en entendant ces mots.

-J’ai été rejeté par mon village et mon père m’a banni de ses terres quand il a compris que mon attention n’avait jamais été tournée vers les femmes. Il m’a dit qu’il avait déjà trois filles et qu’il n’en avait pas besoin d’une quatrième et que si je voulais vraiment être de ce côté de la rive alors je n’avais rien à faire au village et qu’il se trouverait un autre héritier digne de ce nom. Personne ne m’a dit cela ici. J’ai été accepté pour ce que je suis. Alors voilà pourquoi je les considère comme ma famille. Termina Orga.

Le blond alla prendre la main de son partenaire dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Il savait que la situation familiale de Orga n’avait rien d’idyllique mais ce n’était pas pour autant que cela était plus facile pour lui d’entendre que son compagnon avait souffert.

-Je n’avais pas réalisé avant aujourd’hui que je les considérai également comme faisant parti de ma famille... _confia Rufus_. Je savais que tu faisais parti de la mienne parce que pour moi tu es la pièce principale. Je veux dire… je n’ai jamais vraiment eu de lien particulier avec mon père et mes frères et ma mère est morte à ma naissance alors c’est avec toi que j’ai découvert ce que ça voulait dire d’avoir une famille...même si tu étais le seul à en faire parti. Mais je n’avais pas compris qu’en réalité vous faisiez tous parti de cette famille. Et ...je ne sais pas, cela me fait étrange de prendre conscience de ce genre de chose.

Orga laissa un petit sourire jouer sur ses lèvres et alla déposer un baiser sur le front de son partenaire.

-Mais ça fait du bien non ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Oui...ça fait du bien. _Répondit Rufus._

Avoir une famille ne nécessitait pas forcément avoir des liens de sang, une forte connexion suffisait, des moments partagés ou des expériences communes. Et Rufus était heureux d’avoir compris cela aujourd’hui.


	3. Pronouns/Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfois il est difficile de faire comprendre aux autres, qui l'on est vraiment, surtout lorsqu'on a des doutes sur qui l'on est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce troisième jour j'ai décidé de mêler les thèmes du troisième et cinquième jours à savoir: Pronouns et Clothes. Par conséquent pas de nouveau chapitre pour vendredi! Sauf si mon imagination décide du contraire!

_«L’habit ne fait pas le moine. »_

 

Rufus pensait sincèrement que ce genre de commentaire ne lui faisait plus rien.

Entendre les gens se questionner sur le fait qu’il soit un homme ou non, ou encore se faire appeler sous des pronoms féminins, il pensait vraiment qu’il était passé au dessus de ce pincement au coeur qu’il avait pendant longtemps ressentit.

Pourtant en mettant les pieds ce matin là dans un magasin de vêtement, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer les têtes curieuses qui se tournaient vers lui alors qu’il se faufiler entre les différents rayons réservés aux hommes. Les choses auraient pu en rester la, il aurait fini par passer l’éponge sur la petite affaire, si une vendeuse n’était pas subitement apparu devant lui, un sourire automatique imprimé sur les lèvres tandis qu’une voix bien trop mielleuse se laissait entendre.

-Bonjour madame ! Le rayon pour femme se trouve de l’autre côté, nous avons refait le magasin dernièrement et certaines clientes comme vous ont du mal à se repérer correctement ! Je peux vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez.

Il était resté un moment silencieux, le temps que les mots de la jeune femme s’enregistre correctement dans son esprit. Pendant un bref instant il s’était dit qu’elle s’était trompée de personne, peut-être y avait-il une femme derrière lui et qu’il gênait simplement la vendeuse.

Mais les yeux de la jeune femme était bien fixé sur lui et personne d’autre. C’était bien de lui qu’elle attendait une réponse, c’était bien à lui qu’elle adressait ce sourire fabriqué de toute pièce et qui était porté par une grande majorité des commerçants.

Et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Une part de lui voulait être en colère, lui demander si elle avait les yeux bien en place et si elle ne voyait pas qu’il était un homme, que par conséquent il n’avait aucune envie de se rendre dans le rayon femme. Et qu’il préférait qu’on se réfère à lui par « il » plutôt que par « elle ». Mais une autre part de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir profondément blessé. Parce qu’il se revoyait encore aux mains de son père, tandis que celui-ci lui rappeler sans cesse à quel point il ressemblait à une femme et qu’il était une honte pour leur famille.

Il décida finalement de tourner des talons pour quitter le magasin, sans prendre la peine de répondre quoique ce soit, de peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qu’il finirait par regretter.

Parfois, il détestait son corps.

* * *

 

Le mage mémoriel venait à peine de poser un pied dans la guilde que Yukino s’était jetée sur lui, un air radieux sur ses traits.

-Rufus ! Exactement celui que je cherchais !

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour mettre le petit incident qui s’était produit un peu plus tôt, dans un coin de sa tête. Après tout il était en présence de ses camarades et il savait qu’il n’avait rien à craindre ici. Ce qui s’était passé plus tôt n’était rien d’important.

Pourtant lorsque Yukino l’emmena avec elle dans un coin de la guilde pour lui présenter deux robes, il sentit son humeur s’assombrir à nouveau.

-Il faut que tu me dises laquelle tu préfères !

Et il savait que Yukino ne pensait pas à mal, et que la soudaine colère qu’il ressentait était mal placée, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de jeter un mauvais regard à la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes cela à moi ? Tu ne peux pas aller voir Minerva ? _Demanda-t-il, le ton un peu plus sec qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité._

-Hé bien...non pas vraiment, puisque c’est j’ai un rendez vous avec elle ce soir et je voulais la surprendre… _répondit-elle la voix incertaine._ C’est bien pour cela que je te le demande à toi.

Rufus serra la mâchoire, luttant contre cette envie irrépressible de dire à Yukino d’aller voir ailleurs et que peu importe quelle robe elle choisirait, Minerva n’en aurait rien à faire. Parce que au fond il savait que la blanche ne méritait pas d’entendre cela. Après tout, elle ne pensait pas à mal.

-Tu as demandé à Rogue ou à Sting de te donner leur avis ?

Rufus n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le demander, même si au fond il connaissait la réponse, et c’était un peu comme si il aimait se faire du mal, continuer à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Bien sur que non, comme si c’est deux là connaissent quoique ce soit sur la mode ! s’exclama Yukino. Tu es bien le seul ici à qui je pourrai demander conseil, tout le monde sait à quel point tu aimes soigner ton apparence et…

Tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Rufus en entendant ces mots, était « parce que tu ressembles à une femme. », « parce que tu es bien trop soigné pour être un homme ». Et il savait que ces paroles n’étaient jamais sorti de la bouche de Yukino, pourtant se fut vers elle qu’il dirigea son regard le plus froid alors qu’il tournait des talons, fuyant une nouvelle fois la scène.

-Débrouille toi toute seule pour choisir ta fichue robe.

Il sentit le regard confus et blessé de Yukino dans son dos, jusqu’à ce qu’il passe les portes de la guilde. Et un sentiment de culpabilité l’accompagna jusqu’à ce qu’il passe les portes de chez lui.

* * *

 

_Je suis un homme._

_Je suis un homme._

_Je suis un homme._

_JE VEUX ÊTRE UN HOMME!_

Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui de mener les ciseaux jusqu’à sa longue chevelure blonde ?

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui de poser son regard sur son reflet dans le miroir alors qu’il avait déjà arraché tous les vêtement qui se trouvait sur son corps encore quelques instant plus tôt ? Il sentait ses mains trembler et sa respiration devenir laborieuse mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à apporter un peu de calme dans l’enfer qu’était son esprit à présent.

Il savait qui il était. Il savait qu’il était un homme alors pourquoi les autres n’arrivaient-il pas à voir cela ?

Il aimait prendre soin de lui, oui, parce que pendant longtemps la seule chose qu’il portait était des vêtements dans lesquelles il pouvait se déplacer rapidement et qui étaient confortables pour les entraînement que son père lui infligeait.

Il aimait avoir les cheveux long, oui, parce que pendant une grande partie de sa vie, son père n’avait pas hésiter à y passer des coups de ciseaux pour éviter qu’il ne soit gêné par eux lors de leur combat.

Il aimait les belles choses, oui, parce que il fut un temps où tout ceci n’était pas envisageable pour lui.

Cela suffisait-il à le définir comme étant autre chose qu’un homme ? Cela le rendait-il moins « masculin » aux yeux des autres ? Il avait conscience qu’il avait des traits féminins, il avait hérité de sa mère, mais cela portait-il autant à confusion pour que les gens le prenne pour une femme ?

Il aurait aimé que ce genre de chose ne l’atteigne pas, mais il avait passé sa vie à se battre pour prouver à son père qu’il était « virile », qu’il était un véritable garçon et qu’il valait la peine d’être appelé « fils ». Alors savoir que tout ceci n’avait rimé à rien, qu’il avait enduré maintes souffrance pour rien, le rendait malade.

-Rufus ?

Le blond sursauta, laissant la paire de ciseau s’échapper de ses doigts et rebondir sur le sol dans un petit fracas. Il ne s’était pas attendu à entendre cette voix. Orga était supposé être en mission jusqu’au lendemain alors que faisait-il ici ? Il n’était pas censé le voir ainsi, il n’était pas censé se rendre compte de à quel point il était inutile et pathétique.

-Bon sang Rufus mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé.. ?

Il vit Orga se diriger vers lui, retirant son manteau pour le poser sur ses épaules, afin de couvrir son corps. Et ce fut uniquement à cet instant qu’il se rendit compte que la raison pour laquelle il tremblait autant c’était parce qu’il avait froid.

Il sentit Orga le pousser jusque leur chambre, où il se laissa poser sur le bord du lit, tandis que l’autre homme s’accroupit face à lui, l’observant de parts et autres, comme si il était à la recherche d’une éventuelle blessure. Et Rufus ne pouvait pas le blâmer, parce qu’il supposait que retrouver son petit ami, ciseaux en main dans la salle de bain avec le visage troublé, ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Lorsque Orga posa sa main sur sa joue, comme pour avoir son entière attention, Rufus se rendit compte qu’il ne portait plus son masque, laissant ainsi les cicatrices qui lui couvrait la peau autour des yeux, libre à la vue. Et en d’autre circonstances, ceci aurait mené à une crise de panique ou à une fuite, mais le regard doux de Orga lui rappela qu’il était à la maison et qu’il était en sécurité. Et cette réalisation lui permit de laisser enfin libre court à toutes les émotions qu’il avait enduré pendant cette journée.

Les larmes glissèrent les unes après les autres sur son visage alors que des sanglots s’échappaient de ses lèvres. Des bras puissants se refermèrent autour de lui tandis que le matelas s’affaissait à sa droite. Sa tête fut posée contre l’épaule de son compagnon, et tout ce qu’il ressentit à ce moment là fut ce sentiment de soulagement. Orga laissa Rufus se calmer, il attendit que les pleures se tarissent et que la respiration du blond retourne à la normal. Ne pressant aucunement le jeune homme à parler, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois rentré pour me retrouver dans un tel état... _dit Rufus, la voix faible_.

-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser..bien que j’aimerai savoir la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cet état.

Rufus se mordit légèrement la lèvre, se sentant tout à coup idiot de s’être laissé autant emporté.

-C’est stupide je…

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit stupide Rufus. _Coupa Orga._ La porte n’était pas fermé quand je suis arrivé, la moitié du salon se trouve en pièce, j’ai retrouvé tes vêtements dans un sale état dans le couloir, pour finalement tomber sur...ton corps nu dans la salle de bain, un ciseau à la main. Et tu viens de verser un torrent de larmes. Alors ne me dis pas que c’est stupide.

Rufus se détacha légèrement du corps de l’homme qu’il aimait pour poser son regard sur lui. Orga était fort, il avait toujours été la personne sur laquelle il se reposait. Il était son rock. Pourtant le regard inquiet qu’il affichait à l’instant commencé à faire culpabilisé Rufus. Quel genre de petit-ami était-il pour faire endurer cela à Orga alors qu’il faisait toujours tout pour rendre Rufus heureux.

 _Je n’aurai jamais dut laisser les choses m’attendre ainsi...il n’y a que lui qui compte,_ pensa Rufus.

-Je suis un homme n’est-ce pas ? _Demanda Rufus d’une petite voix._

Il vit Orga froncer des sourcils, un petit air d’incompréhension prenant place sur ses traits.

-Bien sur que tu es un homme. Il me semble que ce que tu as entre les jambes est une preuve plutôt évidente.

Rufus ne prit même pas la peine d’être embarrassé par les propos de son compagnon, laissant simplement le premier sourire de sa journée, jouer sur ses lèvres.

-Oui mais… Lorsque tu m’as vue la première fois, mon chapeau, mon masque et mes vêtements… tu avais compris que j’étais un homme non ?

-Difficile de croire autrement ! Tu dégageais une aura bien trop virile pour te confondre avec une femme.

Rufus poussa un petit soupir et alla poser son front contre le torse de son partenaire. Les réponses étaient prononcés de manières tellement évidentes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes tout cela ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur le haut de son crâne, des doigts se mêlant à sa chevelure blonde.

-J’ai parfois peur qu’on me prenne pour une femme, avec mon style et mes longs cheveux.. _murmura Rufus._

-C’est idiot ! _Répondit sincèrement Orga._ Avoir les cheveux court ou long ne feront pas de toi un homme ou une femme...Yukino a les cheveux court, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’elle est un homme ! J’ai également les cheveux long, est-ce que je suis une femme ? Et Sting porte un petit haut qui montre la moitié de son torse, est-ce que cela le rend plus féminin ? Et Rogue alors ? Je soupçonne fortement le fait qu’il porte en réalité une jupe, on ne le voit pas pour autant pour autre chose qu’un homme n’est-ce pas ? Si tu te sens Homme, alors tu es un Homme Rufus. Ce ne sont pas tes vêtements ou ta coupe de cheveux qui diront à ta place ce que tu es.

Rufus résista aux larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de s’échapper, à la place il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand, et enfoui davantage son visage contre son torse.

Il oubliait souvent que Orga pouvait trouvé les mots justes quand il s’agissait de comprendre son état d’esprit. Et Rufus ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissant qu’à l’instant de l’avoir à ses côtés.


	4. Masks/Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’était idiot.
> 
> Il le savait parfaitement, mais cela ne rendait pas pour autant les choses plus faciles.  
> Maintenant que ces pensées intrusives avaient pris place dans son esprit, il n’arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de les mettre de côté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 4 : Masks/Hiding
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu spécial pour moi, j'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira! :)

_“But there’s a hope that’s waiting for you in the dark._

_You should know you’re beautiful just the way you are_

_And you don’t have to change a thing_

_The world could change is heart_

_No scars to your beautiful_

_We’re stars and we’re beautiful”_

_Alessia Cara- Scars to your beautiful_

 

C’était idiot.

Il le savait parfaitement, mais cela ne rendait pas pour autant les choses plus faciles. Maintenant que ces pensées intrusives avaient pris place dans son esprit, il n’arrivait pas à trouver un moyen de les mettre de côté.

Rufus ne savait pas vraiment comment tout ceci avait commencé. Peut-être était-ce à partir du moment où il avait mis les pieds dans la salle de bain, qu’il avait retiré méthodiquement ses vêtements et qu’il avait enlevé son masque avec plus de ferveur qu’à l’accoutumé et que le tissu avait par conséquent irrité la peau fragilisée autour de ses yeux.

Ou peut-être était-ce, lorsqu’il avait posé son regard sur son reflet à travers le miroir, qu’il évitait soigneusement habituellement.

Il n’arrivait pas à s’en rappeler, ce qui était ironique lorsqu’on savait que sa magie reposait avant tout sur sa mémoire, mais peu importe la raison initiale, à la seconde où il s’était retrouvé sous le jet d’eau froide, la seule chose qui lui passait en tête, était à quel point il ressemblait à un monstre.

Et il avait conscience que tout ceci était ridicule, parce qu’il n’avait plus pensé ainsi depuis qu’il partageait sa vie avec Orga.

Rufus n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé, que la raison pour laquelle il veillait à laisser un masque tous les jours c’était pour éviter que les regards ne s’attardent sur les cicatrices profondes autour de ses yeux.

La première fois que Orga l’avait vue sans son masque, remontait à quelques années plus tôt et cela avait été un pur accident. Après une cession d’entraînement, Rufus était parti se rafraîchir dans l’une des salles d’eau de la guilde. Son masque lui collait à la peau et la transpiration qui émanait de son visage ne rendait pas les choses plus agréable alors après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le coin, il avait retiré son masque pour pouvoir passer un peu d’eau fraîche sur ses traits. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Orga fasse irruption dans la pièce et il aurait sans doute fuit si le Chasseur de Dieu ne lui avait pas demandé de la plus simple des manières, si il pouvait emprunter un peu de son shampoing car il avait oublié le siens. Comme si il n’avait pas vue les affreuses marques rouges sur son visage. Comme si il ne voyait que _Rufus_.

Éventuellement, Orga avait finit par lui demander ce qu’il s’était passé mais Rufus n’avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui dire, peut-être par honte, ou tout simplement parce qu’il ne savait pas par où commencer. Orga n’avait jamais insisté pour connaître son histoire, par la suite. Estimant sans doute que Rufus en parlerait lorsqu’il en ressentirait le besoin. C’était un des traits que Rufus admirait chez son compagnon. Il ne cherchait jamais à rendre les choses inconfortables et il était toujours dans le respect des limites de Rufus. Orga avait accepté que Rufus garde son masque pendant plusieurs mois, même après qu’ils aient décidé de se mettre ensemble. Et lorsque Rufus avait enfin eu la bravoure de le retirer une fois dans leur intimité, Orga avait accueillit ce changement en déposant un baiser sur chacun de ses yeux. Rufus ne se souvenait pas avoir autant pleurer que ce jour là. Parce qu’il ne s’était jamais autant senti aimé et accepté qu’à ce moment.

Et voilà qu’aujourd’hui, alors qu’il croyait être passé au dessus de ça, tout lui revenait en pleine face, et respirer ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile qu’à l’instant. Il sentait son corps tremblait sous l’eau froide et il savait qu’il devenait urgent qu’il y ajoute de l’eau chaude mais ses mains semblaient être figées contre son visage, comme si le fait de cacher ses yeux ainsi aller rendre les choses plus aisées.

Il se sentait stupide.

Inutile.

_Un monstre._

Un sanglot s’échappa de ses lèvres, et puis un autre, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’effondre sur le sol de la douche, à bout de force, le corps secoué à la fois par le froid et toutes ses émotions qui débordaient de lui.

Il aurait voulu disparaître.

Oublier ces mains sur son corps, frappant si dure et si fort.

Oublier cette voix remplie de venin et ces mots plus rabaissant les uns que les autres.

Oublier cette sensation de brûlure sur son visage, comme si il avait été jeté vif dans un feu.

Et puis des bras se glissèrent autour de son corps et si son premier instinct fut de se débattre pour échapper à cette emprise, il laissa toutes combativités de côté lorsque son dos rencontra un torse chaud et puissant. Une odeur de Cologne bien connu lui parvint jusqu’aux narines et il se laissa totalement faire sachant qu’il était à présent en sécurité.

L’épuisement se fit sentir en quelques secondes et alors qu’il sentait son corps être enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur, il se laissa aller à la dérive, faisant ainsi taire définitivement les voix qui habitaient ses pensées.

* * *

 

Rufus ouvrit les yeux, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, était uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la Lune, qui passait à travers la fenêtre légèrement ouverte et les rideaux mal tirés.

Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et les événements d’il y avait quelques heures lui revint en mémoire. Il sentit son coeur faire un faux bond alors qu’il relevait la tête du torse de son compagnon pour pouvoir le regarder.

Orga semblait dormir, à en juger par sa respiration égale, mais Rufus pouvait dire qu’il était sur ses gardes, si il en croyait le bras qui avait raffermi sa prise autour de son corps comme pour l’empêcher de fuir.

Le blond se rendit alors compte que son corps était complètement pressé contre celui du géant et que le seul vêtement qui les couvraient tous les deux était une simple pair de boxer. Autour d’eux se trouvait une énorme couette et Rufus ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Orga avait fait tout ceci pour s’assurer que le mage mémoriel puisse se réchauffer convenablement.

Cette réalisation amena quelques larmes aux yeux du plus petits. Orga était toujours là pour prendre soin de lui, même quand il avait le sentiment qu’il ne le méritait pas.

Rufus alla enfuir son visage au creux de sa nuque, déposant un baiser sur le bout de peau accessible, comme pour lui dire merci d’être là.

-Tu vas mieux ?

La voix de Orga était calme et à peine audible, mais Rufus se trouvant si près de lui, n’eut aucune difficulté à l’entendre. Le blond posa sa main sur le torse de son compagnon et se mit à dessiner des symboles divers, appréciant la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts.

-Je ne sais pas... _fut la réponse de Rufus_.

Orga les bougea de sorte à ce qu’ils puissent être l’un face à l’autre et Rufus n’émit aucune protestation pendant la petite opération. Orga savait être conciliant et n’insisterait pas sur l’affaire si Rufus ne voulait pas en parler, mais il savait que l’homme avec lequel il partageait sa vie méritait une explication. Et bien qu’il ne comprenne pas lui même certains aspects de ce qu’il s’était passé un peu plus tôt, Rufus était déterminé à porter la lumière sur certaines de ses questions. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le silence régna autour d’eux pendant quelques instant, chacun s’imprégnant de la présence de l’autre.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé dans la salle de bain ? _Finit par demander Orga_. J’ai cru que...tu as arrêté de respirer pendant un moment et… qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Orga tentait de garder une apparence calme, sans doute pour ne pas l’affoler, mais Rufus pouvait voir danser dans ses yeux une certaine peur, de l’inquiétude et une sorte de désespoir. Et à cela il sentit son coeur se serrait. Ce regard commençait à apparaître de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

Rufus se mordit la lèvre et mena une main sur la joue de son compagnon, lui prodiguant ainsi une douce caresse. Tentant d’amoindrir ses craintes, comme pour lui dire, «il n’y a plus de danger » ou encore « je suis désolé ».

-Je...je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu’il s’est passé. _Confia Rufus_. Une minute j’allais bien et puis je...plus rien ne semblait réel.

Orga le regarda, confus et Rufus ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer parce qu’il savait qu’il ne devait pas beaucoup faire sens, mais c’était là les seuls mots qu’ils avait pu trouver pour expliquer ce qu’il ressentait.

-Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu le sais ça n’est-ce pas ?

Rufus détestait cette partie. À chaque fois qu’il se figeait lorsque Orga posait une main sur un quelconque endroit de son corps, à chaque fois que sa respiration se coupait lorsque Orga déposer un baiser sur les cicatrices qui entouraient ses yeux, ou à chaque fois que Rufus ressentait le besoin de limiter les contacts physiques, Orga semblait toujours croire que d’une manière ou d’une autre il était l’investigateur de ces comportements. Comme si il ne voyait pas que le vrai problème venait de Rufus et non de lui.

-Non tu n’as rien fait. Ce n’est pas toi, c’est moi. Tu sais que c’est compliqué pour moi par moment mais ce n’est pas toi...Orga ce n’est jamais à cause de toi.

Il s’attendait à voir les traits du plus grand se détendre à cette réalisation mais tout ce qu’il eut en retour furent des lèvres pincées et un regard frustré. Et en d’autres circonstances Rufus se serait moqué de ce visage presque enfantin, mais il savait pertinemment que ce qu’il venait de dire n’avait pas rendu les choses meilleures, mais simplement plus confuses pour son partenaire.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer à me dire quoique ce soit si tu n’en as pas envie Rufus. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais ça mais...parfois j’aimerai que tu me parles. _Dit Orga._ Juste que tu me parles. Que tu me dises ce qui te ronge parce que je vois très bien qu’il y a quelque chose d’important que tu gardes pour toi. Et on est ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, tu devrais savoir que peu importe ce que s’est je ne te jugerai pas et surtout...tu n’as pas à vivre cela tout seul.

Rufus ne se rendit compte qu’il pleurait uniquement lorsque main calleuse vint se poser sur la joue qui n’était pas pressé contre l’oreiller, pour effacer les larmes qui glissaient à grande vitesse. Il se sentait horrible de faire subir cela à son partenaire. Il savait pourtant qu’il n’avait rien à craindre de la part de Orga mais certaines choses étaient plus difficiles que d’autres à sortir.

Un petit moment passa avant que des lèvres ne se posent délicatement sur chacune de ses paupières, lui apportant ainsi un certain réconfort. Rufus prit une inspiration saccadée, tentant de calmer ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Je t’aime...je t’aime tellement mon coeur… _murmura_ _Rufus_.

Orga combla le vide entre leur visage pour presser leur front ensemble.

-Je t’aime aussi Rufus. Plus que ma propre vie. J’espère que tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais...et je suis désolé de te faire vivre tout ceci.

-Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je te l’ai dit, tu n’es pas obligé de me dire quoique ce soit si tu n’en as pas envie mais…

-Non. _Le coupa Rufus_. Tu as le droit de savoir...Je peux te le dire parce que tu as le droit de savoir. Je dois le faire.

-Rufus tu ne dois rien faire, si tu n’en…

-Non ! _l’interrompit à nouveau Rufus._ Je veux que tu m’écoutes, jusque la fin. Je vais tout te dire parce que...j’ai besoin de le dire, d’accord ?

Rufus recula légèrement son visage, pour pouvoir regarder Orga, voulant s’assurer que son compagnon comprenne bien ses intentions. Le Chausseur de Dieu finit par hocher de la tête, signalant son accord et Rufus laissa échapper un petit soupir.

-Comme tu le sais, je n’ai plus vraiment de contact avec ma famille. Je n’ai jamais été très proches de mes frères, quand ma mère est décédée j’étais encore un nourrisson et mon père n’a jamais été vraiment...une bonne figure paternelle.

Jusque là aucune surprise. Orga était parfaitement au courant de ce genre de détails, d’autant plus qu’ils avaient partageaient ce genre de confession au début de leur relation.

-La seule chose que tu ne sais pas c’est à quel point ma relation avec mon père était désastreuse. J’ai..uh...j’ai les traits de ma mère et ma constitution physique ne rend pas le tout plus virile et mon père n’a toujours voulu que des garçons parmi ses héritiers. Alors tu t’imagines bien que d’avoir un fils ressemblant comme deux goûtes d’eaux à sa femme avec un corps frêle n’avait rien de plaisant pour lui n’est-ce pas ?

Il vit Orga froncer des sourcils, et il savait que l’homme en face de lui pouvait comprendre ce qu’il était entrain de lui dire. Il n’était pas inconnu à ce genre de situation, bien que pour Orga les choses avaient été légèrement différentes.

-Dès mon plus jeune âge mon père m’a fait subir entraînement après entraînement pour rendre mon corps un peu plus « virile ». Lorsque ma magie s’est manifestée les chose ont prit un autre tournant. Un peu plus dur, parce que ma magie n’était pas faites pour les « vrais hommes », d’autant plus qu’à l’époque j’avais déjà une passion pour la lecture et que c’était pour moi le meilleur moyen de mémoriser quelques choses et apprendre de nouvelles formes de magies.

Orga prit l’une de ses mains dans les siennes et un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Rufus. Il savait qu’il avait toute l’attention du jeune homme et cela lui apporta un peu de chaleur dans son coeur.

-Cela a commencé avec des coups à des endroits peu visible du corps pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Mon père était quelqu’un de respecté dans le village alors ce n’était pas un côté de lui qu’il allait montrer à tout le monde. _Dit Rufus, la voix amer._ Les mots rabaissant et blessant sont venus légèrement après. Je n’étais jamais assez bon. Il me répétait souvent que si je ne m’améliorais pas il me changerait définitivement en fille et me vendrait au plus offrant. Me voir lui rappelait trop le visage de ma mère. Cette femme qu’il avait aimé toute sa vie et qu’il avait perdu parce qu’elle m’avait donné naissance. Je n’ai compris que bien plus tard que la raison pour laquelle il s’acharnait autant sur moi en réalité, n’était pas à cause de ma faible constitution ou de ma magie, mais simplement parce que je ressemblais à ma mère et qu’il me tenait pour responsable de sa mort.

Rufus prit une petite pause, parce que les souvenirs coulaient à flot et il savait que si il ne se donnait pas une seconde pour respirer, il pourrait dire bonjour à une nouvelle crise de panique. Orga semblait comprendre ce besoin de collecter ses pensées, et il resta calme et patient, jusqu’à ce que Rufus trouve le courage de continuer.

-Je n’avais pas vraiment le droit de sortir à l’époque. Mon père estimait qu’il était nécessaire que je me consacre à améliorer mon corps, mes techniques de combat et de magies. Il veillait toujours à ce que je reste au domicile sous sa surveillance ou celle de l’un de mes frères...Mais il arrivait que parfois, à de très rares occasions, il n’y avait personne de disponible pour rester avec moi. Je savais pertinemment qui rentrait à telle heure pendant ces jours-là. Je n’ai pas mis longtemps à mettre une petite stratégie en place pour pouvoir sortir et profiter du village. Je veiller toujours à rentrer à temps. Et pendant quelques mois tout se déroulait parfaitement. Je chérissais chacun de ses petits moments.

Rufus ferma les yeux lorsqu’il sentit les doigts de Orga se glisser dans sa longue chevelure blonde, lui prodiguant caresses après caresses, l’aidant ainsi à rester concentré dans l’instant présent.

-Il y avait ce garçon dans le village. Grand, extrêmement beau et tout à fait charmant. A chaque fois que je réussissais à m’éclipser de chez moi, lui et moi on passait le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. On ne faisait rien de spécial, le plus souvent on allait simplement se balader mais je n’avais pas mis longtemps à tomber sous son charme. _Rufus eut un petit sourire suite à cela_. Je n’avais jamais fréquenté d’autres personnes que les membres de ma famille alors ce sentiment était tout nouveau pour moi et j’en ai profité à chaque instant. Le plus merveilleux dans tout ça c’est que lorsque j’ai eu le courage de lui confier mes sentiments, ils avaient été retournés de la plus pure des manières. Nous ne sommes jamais allé plus loin qu’un baiser mais il n’en avait pas fallu plus pour que tout tourne à la catastrophe.

Le Mage Mémoriel s’approcha un peu plus de son compagnon, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, comme si il était à la recherche de quelque chose pour le ancrer un peu plus à la réalité.

-Mon erreur ce jour-là avait été mon empressement. Il m’avait promis que la prochaine fois que je pourrai sortir il m’emmènerait à ce petit coin d’eau situé à quelques kilomètres du village et on y passerait la journée. Je n’avais jamais mis les pieds hors du village alors tu t’imagines à quel point j’étais excité à l’idée de découvrir un peu plus de ce monde. Mes frères étaient partis en mission pour quelques jours et mon père devait se rendre dans le village voisin pour deux jours. C’était la plus longue période où je pouvais me retrouver seul et je tenais à peine en place. Lorsque mon père m’a dit au revoir tout en me donnant une liste de chose à respecter, je ne m’étais pas méfier tout de suite. Il ne me portait jamais grande attention, alors je ne me doutais pas qu’il s’était rendu compte du changement dans mon comportement. _Rufus poussa un petit soupir, il avait enfouit se souvenir tellement profondément, tentant de l’oublier, et voilà qu’il refaisait surface comme un couteau s’enfonçant dans une plaie_. J’ai attendu qu’il passe la porte de la maison avant de courir vers la sortie arrière pour m’en aller. Mon ami m’attendait à quelques pas de là et cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous nous étions pas retrouvés que la première chose que nous ayons fait à ce moment là était de s’embrasser. La minute suivante nous étions violemment séparé l’un de l’autre, par mon père. J’ai eu toutes les peines du monde à l’empêcher de faire quoique ce soit à mon ami. Il était tellement furieux, je ne l’avais jamais vue comme ça...Il m’a ramenait au domicile et…

Rufus prit quelques petites respirations, tentant de calmer son coeur affolé. Orga resta silencieux, respectant ce petit moment tellement nécessaire pour lui. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, pour un petit baiser sans pression, leurs bouches simplement posées l’une contre l’autre, ajoutant au fait que Rufus était en sécurité et qu’il était aimé là où il se trouvait.

-Je ne saurai dire quel genre de coups j’ai reçu ce jour là. Tout ce que je sais c’est que j’avais mal, terriblement mal, partout et tout ce que je voulais c’est qu’il en finisse avec moi pour que je sois enfin libéré de cet enfer. Et puis il a fait usage de sa magie, il pouvait généré une sorte d’acide avec ses mains et le seul endroit qu’il n’avait pas encore touché jusque là était mes yeux...ce qui explique pourquoi j’ai ces cicatrices aujourd’hui. Ma vision a été extrêmement mauvaise suite à cela, pendant presque un an je ne pouvais pratiquement rien faire sans l’aide de quelqu’un. Même ma magie je n’ai pas pu l’utiliser, puisque j’ai besoin de voir pour mémoriser… Après ce jour là les coups et les entraînements se sont arrêtés. Mes frères ne rentraient que très rarement et mon père veillait toujours à rester dans une autre pièce que celle dans laquelle je me trouvais. Et puis un jour j’ai fini par me retrouver seul dans la maison...Jusque aujourd’hui je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à mon père ou même à mes frères d’ailleurs. Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’un jour, une femme est venu me voir pour me dire que les membres de ma famille étaient portés disparus et que je ne les reverrai sans doute jamais. Je n’ai ni pleurer ni chercher à les retrouver.

Rufus sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui alors que son corps se presser contre celui de Orga. Le plus grand n’avait pas hésiter un instant à l’amener contre lui, comme si ce simple fait pouvait effacer tout ce que son compagnon avait vécu. Le blond eut un petit sourire alors qu’il fermait les yeux, posant sa tête contre le torse chaud de son partenaire.

-Cette femme est restée avec moi quelques jours, et elle a guéri mes yeux, du moins pour ce qui était de ma vue, elle n’a rien pu faire pour les cicatrices de mon visage. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle a fait ça, je me souviens juste qu’elle m’avait dit que la vie était parfois injuste avec les personnes qui le méritait le moins, et que si elle pouvait m’aider ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu alors elle le ferait. Elle avait l’air d’être nostalgique, comme si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle faisait ce genre de chose. Je n’ai cependant pas posé de question, elle est retournée à sa vie et j’ai quitté le village pour en redémarrer une nouvelle. La suite tu la connais.

Un petit silence empli la pièce, rien de gênant, seulement un calme nécessaire après avoir libérer autant d’émotions et de souvenirs.

Orga faisait glisser une main le long du dos de Rufus dans un mouvement qui se voulait réconfortant, tandis que son autre main était simplement posée sur l’une des hanches de son compagnon. Orga n’avait jamais vraiment été le type à s’exprimer avec des mots, le plus souvent sa manière de réconforter Rufus se faisait par des gestes et des actions et le blond ne s’en était jamais plein, acceptant tout ce que l’autre pouvait lui offrir, mais à cet instant Orga savait qu’il lui faudrait bien plus que quelques gestes pour que Rufus comprenne l’étendu de ses pensées.

-Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu as vécu, de ce que tu as ressenti, _commença Orga, la voix douce,_ Je veux dire, je t’entends et je comprends tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je n’ai aucune idée de comment tu as pu vivre tout ça et être là aujourd’hui mais, alors je pense qu’il est important que tu saches ceci.

Rufus fronça légèrement des sourcils alors qu’il relevait la tête du torse de Orga afin de pouvoir l’observer. Il n’eut cependant pas l’occasion de dire quoique ce soit que l’homme à la chevelure verte se remit à parler.

-Ces cicatrices, peu importe comment tu les as eu, elles font parties de toi. Et je peux comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tant à les cacher à la vue de tous mais Rufus… tu n’en restes pas moins magnifique à mes yeux.

A cela, Rufus sentit les larmes menacer de faire irruption. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Orga lui disait ce genre de chose, mais c’était comme si c’était la première fois qu’il les entendait réellement et qu’il en comprenait le sens. Orga amena ses mains à ses joues, lui encadrant ainsi le visage de ses doigts puissants.

-J’aimerai te dire que je peux effacer ton passer, effacer ces cicatrices mais nous savons tous les deux que cela est impossible. _Il eut un petit sourire, faisant passer son pouce tendrement sur les parties martyrisées de la peau du blond._ Ces cicatrices montrent que tu as survécu et que tu es toujours là aujourd’hui, majestueux, puissant et fort. Et je sais que malgré ce que je suis entrain de te dire, cela ne va pas rendre les choses plus facile demain, ou même dans une semaine, et que tu ne vas pas arrêter de porter ton masque, mais dans notre intimité, lorsqu’il y a juste toi et moi, n’aies plus jamais peur de te confier à moi à ce sujet. Parce que je t’aime. Et que rien ne me fera changer d’avis.

Rufus était à présent réduit à une fontaine tant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il pleurait, si c’était à cause du relâchement des nerfs, ou les mots de son compagnon, ou encore cette sensation d’être à sa place et qu’il était à l’endroit exact où il devait se trouver, blotti contre le corps de son partenaire.

-Et puis je dois avouer que cette histoire de masque...rajoute un peu de mystère et te rend incroyablement sexy ! _Ajouta Orga, le ton taquin._

Le blond ne put s’empêcher de rire un petit peu suite à cela et ce malgré ses larmes. Il savait que Orga tentait de rendre la situation moins pénible et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

-Mais maintenant que j’y pense...tu as plutôt eu un discours passionné sur ce type, est-ce que je dois m’inquiéter ? Pas que je doute de mes capacités de le réduire à néant, mais je me pose la question quand même.

Rufus roula des yeux, les larmes s’étant à présent taries et il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Cette histoire remonte à plusieurs années Orga, tu te doutes bien que tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter à ce niveau là. _Répondit le Mage mémoriel._

-Mais peut-être que tu l’aimes encore, il paraît qu’on oubli jamais son premier amour !

-Ce n’était pas mon premier amour, c’était plus...une excursion à la découverte de moi. J’avais de l’affection pour lui, bien sur mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai appeler ça de l’amour.

-ça sonne comme de l’amour pour moi, _Dit Orga_.

-Mais ce n’était pas ce que je ressentais alors fin de la discussion.

-Bien bien...mais dans ce cas qui est ton premier amour ? _Demanda Orga._

-Ce n’est donc pas évident ?

-Autant j’aime vanter le fait que je suis celui qui te connais le plus à qui veut bien l’entendre, autant je ne suis pas dans ta jolie petite tête et que par conséquent je ne sais pas tout ce qui s’est passé dans ta vie, encore aujourd’hui j’apprends des choses alors non...ce n’est pas évident.

Rufus eut un petit sourire tendre et porta une main à la chevelure de son amant, glissant ses doigts entre les mèches vertes.

-C’est toi idiot. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi, pour quelqu’un d’autre. Et tu sais très bien que tu as été ma première expérience sur énormément de plan dans cette relation.

Ce fut autour de Orga de laisser un sourire échouer sur ses lèvres, le coeur se réchauffant aux mots de son compagnon.

-Tes mots me vont droit au coeur, mais comme tu le sais je ne pourrai pas te les retourner. Mon premier amour est et restera toujours Lina !

Rufus ne put s’empêcher de rire, bien qu’une once d’exaspération pouvait se faire voir sur ses traits.

-Dois-je être celui qui dois s’inquiéter à présent ? Ma position auprès de toi serait-elle compromise par un chiot ?

-Oh non, tu n’as pas à t’en faire, entre Lina et moi c’était foutu d’avance de toute façon alors tu peux rester ici.

Rufus roula des yeux, il n’y avait vraiment que Orga pour lui sortir ce genre d’absurdité. Il se souvenait encore de l’air dévasté qu’avait eut Orga lorsque le chiot en question avait prit la fuite, une nuit à peine après qu’il l’ait emmené au domicile. Il avait bien fallu deux jours pour le raisonner et qu’il cesse de menacer chaque personne qu’il croisait dans un coin de rue, dont il croyait responsable de la disparation de l’animal.

Néanmoins il savait qu’il ne voudrait pas le Chasseur de Dieu autrement.

-Sinon, il embrassait mieux que moi ou pas ? _Demanda tout à coup Orga._

Le blond ne put s’empêcher de rire alors qu’il donnait une petite tape sur le torse de son amoureux.

-Oh mon dieu, mais tu es incorrigible !

-Non mais sérieusement, j’ai besoin de savoir, tu sais à des fins purement investigatrices, pour voir si je dois améliorer ma manière de poser ma bouche sur la tienne ou d’introduire ma langue dans…

_-Orga !_

Le blond posa une main sur les lèvres de l’autre homme afin de le faire taire, tandis qu’il s’entait le corps du géant secouer dessous lui, prouvant ainsi que la situation l’amusée au plus au point. Rufus poussa un petit soupir et alla poser son front contre celui de son compagnon.

-Tu es un parfait idiot.

Il sentit une certaine humidité sur sa main, et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour savoir que Orga s’amuser à passer sa langue sur sa paume, néanmoins il lui en fallait bien plus pour reculer. Alors à la place il garda sa main sur les lèvres de l’homme, s’assurant ainsi qu’il ne dise rien d’autre pouvant l’embarrasser, et ferma les yeux.

-Je t’aime Orga.

Il n’avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu’à l’instant Orga avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et que ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur remplie de tendresse. C’était pendant ce genre de moment qu’il se sentait incroyablement chanceux, et Dieu, qu’il ne changerait jamais cela pour rien au monde.


End file.
